Mystic Messenger Oneshots
by CofStars
Summary: A collection of most likely inconsistent oneshots. Ships, Angst, Friendship, Brothership, Randomness and more.
1. It Was Just a Nightmare From the Past

_Just a short little fanfiction I wrote, starring Saeran and Saeyoung Choi. I haven't wrote anything for Mystic Messenger in the past, but I have roleplayed a lot...So I decided to try my hand at it. I don't know how often or how many of these oneshots that I will post. We shall see..._

 **• • •**

 _Falling..._  
 _I am falling..._  
 _Into an endless void, I go..._  
My mind is whirring, spinning. My thoughts are scattered, similar to the mess of scrambled eggs one might have for breakfast.  
I can feel the sensation of falling endlessly, forever. My limbs flail, my stomach lurching up to my throat.  
I open my eyes.  
 _I am not falling._  
I don't understand...  
"Saeyoung," I hear a familiar voice call my name. I turn around, swiftly, on my heels. I take a long, deep breath through my nose, locking eyes with a splitting image of myself.  
 _Saeran. My twin._  
A black jacket hangs low on one of his shoulders, exposing the black tattoo on his shoulder, one that was of an eye. He wore his red tank top, just as he did in Mint Eye.  
"It's your fault. You did this to me. You left me." Saeran spoke, his words laced with venom. His expression held nothing, but behind his eyes was a fire. It was nothing but calm, shaking wildly.  
A shiver runs down my spine, my eyes widening.  
 _He's right, I know. It is my fault. I left him behind. I abandoned him. I was the cause of his pain, and still am. Why does he put up with me?_  
 _I hurt him. I keep hurting him._  
 _Saeran, why do you try to forgive me? I don't deserve it..._  
"I never forgave you. I never will." Saeran said, looking straight into my soul. The fire was still in his eyes, and I swear he read my thoughts.  
 _Of course he never forgave me. It all makes sense now...How could he forgive me? It's simply impossible..._  
 _I am falling once again._  
The floor collapsed underneath me just a second ago. It only registered in my head just now. I'm going to die. I know this, and yet it doesn't faze me.  
 _The RFA will be better without me. Saeran will be better without me. The world will be a better place._  
Saeran is laughing. It echoes hauntingly across the empty space, filling the void with nothing but an eerie sense of malice. It makes him seem like he's insane, or perhaps just a sadist. I don't know.  
 _Whatever it is, it's my fault._

"Saeyoung."  
I open my eyes once more. Arms are encircling me in a familiar embrace. It's Saeran. I realize this immediately, but can't understand why he's hugging me. It doesn't make logical sense considering the circumstances.  
"It's my fault!" I say, my voice shrill as I choke on tears that I didn't realize were there. My breaths are quick, shaking as sobs wrack my entire frame.  
"What are you saying?" He asks me, the soft hint of concern in his tone. That was a rare occurrence in itself. His usual aloofness was gone, along with any anger I'd normally see. He cares, instead, and I can't understand why. I can't grasp it, only blindly reach for it.  
"You did nothing wrong, Saeyoung," he tells me, "Calm down..." His voice trails off as he continues hugging me.  
"I left you." My voice sounds strained as I say this. I feel him tense up a bit before he relaxes again.  
"That was a long time ago," he says, just above a whisper. It sounds reassuring, as it is meant to. "I'm over it. I forgave you, Saeyoung. Don't you remember? It's okay, so just forget about it.."  
"But..I-I've ruined your life..! I-I'm always ruining everything...always causing p-problems.." my voice grew weaker, quieter.  
"That's in the past. You saved my life. You fixed everything. Saeyoung, don't remind yourself of what was."  
He pauses.

 **"It's not your fault."**

My eyes widen, my cries slowing.  
 _Yes, Saeran is right. This is the present. He already forgave me. Things are better now._  
"Thank you, Saeran..." I respond, lingering in the hug for a few more brief moments.

 **It was only a nightmare from the past.**


	2. I Hurt You

_Hello, everyone! Please enjoy this short story. Hopefully, you all like it. It is sad, however..._

Saeran and I were strolling through the forest. The cool breeze stung my cheeks but I ignored it. Surprisingly enough, I had managed to convince Saeran to hang out with me for the day. That was the reason we were walking, on our way home.  
The sky was a dark blue, with a bit of the oranges and pinks of the sunset still present in the horizon. Several stars were visible in the night sky. However, the trees overhead looked over the two of us, covering much of the sky that we could see.  
"Saeran, let's climb on one of the trees so we can see better," I suggested, glancing over at him and smiling slightly. It was nice to spend a bit of time with my brother, considering the fact that he usually pushed me away.  
Saeran glanced over at me and sighed, "Alright.." he trailed off, glancing at the nearest tree. His eyes moved all the way up the thick, rough bark of the tree. Leaves sprang out from it's branches, that luckily, appeared to be strong enough to hold a person without it breaking underneath their weight.  
"I'll go first, then." I nodded at my brother, stepping over to the tree. I glanced up at it as well. I cautiously began to climb it, making sure my feet were in place each time I moved so that I wouldn't slip.  
After a few minutes, I settled myself on branch that was pretty high up on the tree. The stars were much more visible when I looked up once again at the sky, the leaves and branches not obstructing my vision any longer.  
Saeran followed behind me a moment later. I glanced down at him as he climbed, watching for his safety. I smiled a bit when he reached me and scooted over. My legs dangled off the branch as he sat down beside me, glancing up at the sky.  
 _Crunch._  
It sounded as if something just cracked.  
 _Crack._  
I looked down, seeing a large crack spreading across the branch that I was sitting on. I reached up and grabbed onto a thicker branch that was above me, swinging up until I could sit on it.  
 _Snap._  
I looked down just as the branch snapped. Saeran evidently had not reacted quick enough. Both of his arms were reaching out for another branch, the same one I sat on. He didn't have anything else to grab one as the branch fell, him falling with it. Panic knotted in my stomach as my eyes widened with fear for my brother's safety.  
"Saeran...!" I shouted, wanting to grab his ark but that'd achieve nothing. The only thing I'd get from that is a free ticket to the grass below. My heart was thumping wildly due to the panic he was feeling.  
It seemed to all go in slow motion, but at the same time, in a blink of an eye.  
 _Saeran fell. Because of me._  
Saeran's arm was still stretched above him in a reaching motion as his legs made contact with the ground first. His face contorted in pain, a small noise coming from his mouth to support that.  
I felt my heart twist a bit, not liking at all what I had just saw. Saeran was hurt. I scurried down to the ground, being reckless as I tried to get down to him.  
By the time I'd gotten to ground level, his limbs were sprawled out on the grass in front of me. Both of his legs were in awkward, unnatural positions.  
 _He must've broke them..._  
I sighed.  
 _Because of my stupidity...I hurt him.._  
I shook the thoughts away, biting my lip and kneeling down beside him. "Saeran, are you alright?" I asked, a sense of urgency in ly tone of voice. I could see the hidden pain in his eyes.  
"I'm fine, stupid.." he moved as if he were going to get up. I pushed him back down again.  
"Your legs...!" I responded, pulling out my phone. "I'll call an ambulance..." I muttered, doing as I said I would. I quickly dialed the number and talked with them for a few minutes after they picked up.  
"I'm perfectly fine, geez." Saeran growled, annoyed by my behavior, most likely.  
"They'll be here soon." I responded, ignoring the comment.  
"I told you that I'm fine." Saeran hissed, growing a bit more annoyed.  
"Take a look at your legs, Saeran. I did that. I hurt you." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly, but not at him. It was more directed towards myself.  
 _Self-Hatred..._  
"You didn't hurt me."  
"I did." I argued. "I...I suggested we get on the tree...and stargaze.." I sighed, looking down at the ground with a sad look in my eyes. "Why are you being so forgiving now? You have not been that way in the past, so why do you insist..?" I mumbled, a dull look replacing the sadness. That was just masked sadness, however, clouded by emptiness.  
"Stop arguing with me. It doesn't matter."  
A minute later, the ambulance arrived, saving me from the silence that followed. The solemn expression remained on my face as they took Saeran into the ambulance, me following slowly behind.  
I only hoped that he'd be alright, and not be angry.  
 _Though, he had every right to if he is..it is my fault._

 ** _Saeran, I hurt you._**

 _End. I don't really like how this turned out...It doesn't even seem very sad in the end... Honestly, I'm way too tired to write something that makes proper sense so if this sounds weird just know that I'm half asleep but I wanted to write *-*_


	3. Saeran's Birthday (Yooran)

_I am hereby dedicating this oneshot to my wonderful friend, Alana! It is her birthday today, so I thought I'd dedicate this to her ^^ Also, if this sucks, I apologise. I've never really written Yooran before...so I'm just kinda winging it._

It was Saeran's birthday, along with his twin brother's, Saeyoung. The latter had decided that they should have a birthday party for the first time in their lives, since they'd never had them as kids.  
Yoosung and the other RFA members had all been an invited, but as it turned out, most of them were busy. Yoosung was the only one who could make the time for the party, since he was a college student. He didn't have anything to do once he got home, other than his studies, but he'd never spent much time on those anyways. Instead, he spent most of his time playing LOLOL.  
At 6:00PM, that evening, the blonde reached the Choi Twins' home. A knock resounded in the neighborhood as he stood at the front of the home, waiting for one of the redheads to open the door. Either that, or he'd have to get through the security, somehow.  
The blonde heard the lock click before the door opened, and in the doorway, Saeran stood. "Hello..." He said quietly, looking down at the shorter male.  
"Hello, Saeran! Happy birthday!" Yoosung said, bouncing slightly on his heels with shining violet eyes.  
"Thanks..." The ginger responded, slightly looking away with a bit of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.  
"No problem!" He smiled at him with closed eyes, before skipping last him into the home. Saeran's eyes trailed after him before he closed the door. He stepped towards the kitchen's doorway, where his elder twin was waiting.  
He could hear Yoosung greeting him with just as much cheer, the redhead returning it with a bit of teasing.  
Saeran pulled out one of the chairs at the table, sitting down in it silently. He watched Yoosung unconsciously, without realizing it, until the blonde turned around and noticed.  
"Saeran...you've been awfully quiet.." he said softly, standing in front of him. He pulled out a chair as well, sitting beside Saeran.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..it's nothing..." He replied. Saeyoung glanced over at him and brought the cake over with a smile.  
"I got an ice cream cake, specifically so that you'd enjoy it more, Saeran!" He said with a bright grin spread across his face and sat down.  
Saeran felt his own lips curl into the slightest of smiles, looking at the cake.

After the candles had been blown out and the cake eaten, the three remained at the table, conversing amongst themselves.  
Yoosung was still sitting beside Saeran, directly in the chair next to him. He had been asking a lot of questions to Saeran, for an unknown reason. The blonde seemed particularly interested in him, about his day and about what he'd been up to lately.  
Saeran would usually grow annoyed with all the questions, but he seemed to have softened up a bit and answered them for once.  
Saeyoung just watched the two of them with a dumb grin on his face, glad to see his brother happy. Though he wouldn't admit it, he shipped him with his best friend. They just seemed so cute together, especially in the way they communicated.  
"Saeran, you and I should try and hang out more...You're really nice!" Yoosung said brightly to the other, smiling up at him.  
"I'm not 'nice,' nor do I want to 'hang out' with anyone..." Saeran stated.  
"You don't seem to mind it now." Yoosung pouted, and the other had a light blush on his cheeks when he saw it.  
"I'm just tolerating it because I have to...it's my birthday party or whatever, so..." He said. Yoosung kept pouting, slightly puffing his cheeks out. "Stop looking at me like...that..."  
"Like what..?" Yoosung looked up at him. "I'm not doing anything..."  
'With that dumb innocent face.' he wanted to say, but didn't. Instead, leaned down slowly and kissed the younger male on his lips. Meanwhile, Saeyoung fanboyed.  
After a short moment, he pulled away, his cheeks flushed red. "Or else it makes me want to do that..." His words trailed off after they left his lips, his eyes shifting away.  
Yoosung didn't process what had happened until his eyes widened and he gasped. "M-My first..." he said, putting a hand over his mouth with a look of shock.  
"I suppose you're the one who got a birthday present, even though it was our birthday." Saeran said, pulling the blonde into a hug. "I've liked you for a while now, actually...I know it's weird.." he was somewhat embarrassed.  
"I have, too.." Yoosung said softly, hugging back. His face was a bright red. "But, y-you always seemed uninterested..."  
"An act."  
"Huh?" Yoosung tilted his head to the side.  
Saeran clarified. "It was an act...fake. I've always been interested, Yoosung..."

 _So, that sucked, I know. I'm sorry T_T_


End file.
